1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, a method of manufacturing an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
A method of visualizing image information via a latent image (electrostatic charge image), such as an electrophotographic method, has been widely used in various fields. In the electrophotographic method, an electrostatic charge image on the surface of an electrophotographic photoreceptor (electrostatic charge image holding member, which may also be referred to as a “photoreceptor”) is developed with an electrostatic charge image developing toner through the use of a charging step and an exposing step (electrostatic charge image forming step) and the electrostatic charge image is then visualized through the use of a transfer step, a fixing step, and the like.